Can't Be Tamed
by TinkerDink09
Summary: Hey guys trying my hand at an alternate universe where Miley is Avis Cyrus and it might actually turn into a bit of a BDSM type deal so femmeslash and very provocative no one under 18 should end up reading this lol I have a poster on my profile look it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys trying my hand at an alternate universe where Miley is Avis Cyrus and it might actually turn into a bit of a BDSM type deal so femmeslash and very provocative no one under 18 should end up reading this lol**

**here we go hope it don't suck **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Museum. Tonight we are proud to unveil our greatest exhibit yet. A creature so rare, it was believed to be extinct."

Gasps and whispers filled the enormous room with anticipation. There placed in from of a crowd was something very large covered in cloth. Everyone's eyes directed to the speaker standing in front of it.

"Well, tonight we shall see. Ladies and Gentlemen, in captivity for the first time, the rarest creature on earth!" With a flourish of his hand "Avis Cyrus" The cloth went up, and everyone's breath hitched. There in the middle of a cage was a nest. In that nest was the most beautiful creature to ever have been made. She was crouched, scared, just like I want her. I had to have her that is all that could be said. There would be no price I wasn't willing to pay.

My name is Lilly Truscott but to everyone here and anyone who isn't my immediate family, its Lola Luftnagle. I am one for discretion, considering my little hobby.

Gasps pulled me out of my reverie to see that beautiful creature was looking upon us now. Some spectators ungracefully backed away from the cage. I had to surpress my laughter, pets are not to be feared, that is ridiculous. I stood and walked closer getting worried glances from everyone. She turned and looked right at me. Piercing blue eyes that if I had been anyone else, probably would have shrunk me back to the seat I had come from. Instead, I walked closer, resting my hand on the bar of the cage and daring her with my posture to try and intimidate me.

This creature tilted her head to the side, I guess not expecting me to be so bold to her. And slowly lifted herself off the nest only to start walking towards me. She looked almost cautious, must be from the new surroundings. She stopped a few feet from me, and just stared. Trying to figure me out, I smiled at the effort. She wouldn't get anywhere, though I will give her the pleasure of looking upon me for a little while longer.

A bright flash of light broke her out of her stupor, some idiot with a camera. The most remarkable thing in the world happened next. She turned her head and the most beautiful black wings came rushing around her. Wings the color of tar but the texture appeared like that of silk. My eyes went wide with surprise and pleasure and I just knew I had to have this creature then. I would never stop. I didn't notice people screaming until then. They ran out and left the speaker, Avis Cyrus, and myself. She had went back to sulking in her nest and I took this time to speak with the man that would sell her to me.

"How much?" I like to speak directly, I have sugar coating makes me waste time I needed.

His laughter angered me, but I kept a straight face. "She is not for sale, she is too dangerous. We might have to ship her away with how she is acting."

This time I laughed. I walked over to the guy, and surprisingly enough he sensed my authority and cowered a bit. "You will sell her to me, and in return I will be gracious about it." Handing him a check for 6.2 million dollars. His eyes got wide and looked back up at me not believing this little piece of paper. "For her and your silence. I will need her transported to my residence."

"We can't move her. It took everything we had to get her in here. The worker's have already refused to mess with her anymore." He looked worried, probably thinking I will take the check back.

I sighed and reached into the purse I had been holding. Glad I had thought ahead I took out a choke chain collar and chain link leash. "Open the cage" His eyes got as wide as saucers and I had to hold back a chuckle. I didn't think they could get any bigger.

"She will kill you miss, you don't want to go in there."

"I don't huh?" Luckily the bars were far enough apart, dropping my bag on the ground I slipped right through. My creature looked up from her nest again and pierced me with her gaze. I crossed till my knees were touching her nest. "Do you understand what I am saying to you? If you do you will come and stand before me, now" I said making my face hard telling her what I wanted was not a request.

She looked me up and down appraising me and decided to do as I asked. A smile crept up on my face as I put the collar around her neck so fast she didn't even realize it. The leash was already attached so with a simple tug she lurched forward, confusion, pain, and anger evident on her face.

"You will act appropriate to this society, you will be coming to my house and till we get there you will act human. Failure to comply will result in something very painful and uncomfortable." I stared into her eyes daring her to challenge me. We stayed that way for a long amount of time till I became impatient and turned and started walking. Again she tried to stay where she was and I tugged harder, she whimpered and came anyway. We both slipped through the bars and proceeded to walk outside to my waiting limo. Climbing in and pulling my creature along beside me.

"Home Paul." I said as the driver closed the door after a quick "Yes, Miss." I smiled as I looked up and down the entire length of my new pet. She would need cleaned up she was dirty and what little clothes she had on were filthy and ragged. That would not do, I puckered my lips in thought.

"Do you speak?" I asked realizing she had yet to verbalize anything.

All she did in return was glare at me. I giggled at the daggers she was shooting at me. This was going to be enjoyable.

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know this is uploaded pretty early but I thought I would throw another out here. I am really excited about this and I hope you all are too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to this story except the ideas. If I did own Hannah and Avis Cyrus, I would not be sitting here in BF Missouri. I would be livin the high life lol.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

Once they arrived at Lola's mansion, Paul came and opened the door as she and Avis Cyrus stepped out. Still attached to the leash, Lola more so dragged her new pet into the huge three story building.

They were immediately met with Jake, a servant, he had his eyes to the floor and knelt in the presence of his master.

"Jake, be a dear and throw something together for my new pet. She must be famished, but remember vegetarian until I say otherwise." With that Jake jumped off his knees and ran into the direction of the kitchen.

Satisfied, Lola ascended up the stairs towing a reluctant Avis, who was fighting the collar. A quick snap of her wrist ceased her fighting and Lola had to smile. She knew the collar would leave a mark which she tried to avoid scarring her beauties. It would seem it would be unavoidable with this remarkable creature. This Cyrus was as reluctant as they got, but they all went into submission in the end. It would be no different with her.

Taking her to the master bath she started a bath. She clipped the leash on a ring she had placed in there years ago and turned to her pet.

"You need to bathe, I will clothe you once you earn that privileged. You must not disobey or refuse me. You will be punished if you do" She met the challenging stare cast her way. "You will learn that I am your master. Once you do you will enjoy yourself immensely. Till then, you will be rewarded when you are good and punished when you are bad."

Lola walked over and reached into her pocket to retrieve a pocket knife and flipped it open in one fluid motion. Cyrus made a move to jump away but froze when her airway closed shut from the collar. Fear and anger swirling in her eyes as she glared at the woman in front of her.

"Don't worry, I am not much in cutting up beautiful things, but darling those clothes have got to go." Lola said as she started at her creatures thigh placing the steel between skin and cloth. The thigh gave a flinch at the feel of steel and Lola had to smirk at the thing's courage. Making quick work of disrobing her, she was surprised that Avis didn't even try to cover herself. Lola took those precious seconds to indulge herself on the beauty before her. Drinking in her long tanned legs and beautiful thighs. She had to keep her breathing steady as she noticed that her species must not grow hair at the apex of her thighs. That was very pleasing. Her firm and flat stomach hinted at the muscle underneath but remained soft. Her chest was modest but complimented her size and figure. Long slender neck that would be hers to bite, lick, and suck at will. Luscious lips that she would love to feel on her own. Nice heart shaped face and eyes that blazed anger and hatred. Once Lola saw her eyes she snapped out of the stupor she had been in.

Clearing her throat she decided the water wasn't going to get any hotter. "Get into the tub you are filthy and if you plan on sleeping in a bed instead of the floor, I suggest you get in"

Refusing to move from the spot, Avis remained silent and still. Eyes just blazing into Lola's. Lola gave a chuckle and left the room.

Lilly sighed. She hated having to do this. She usually tried to make a new pet comfortable before training, but she isn't just a normal human. Going into her closet she retrieved a flogger from one of her many drawers full of toys. Returning to her bathroom to see her creature had not even moved. She stood in front of the creature and showed her the flogger. Hard as it is to imagine, more hatred flared in her pet's eyes.

"I do not wish to do this but if you do not do as I say, there will be consequences. Now get in that tub." Lilly had to grit her teeth together to keep her aggravation out of her words. A good Master never did anything in anger. She had to keep her wits about her, or she would never be able to tame the untamed. And still yet it did not move, didn't even flinch a muscle to do as she asked.

A sigh escaped Lilly's lips as she circled around to the sides of the walls where chains were secured. With little difficulty she equipped them to Avis Cyrus' wrists with no reluctance. Lilly wondered for a second if it was her accepting the punishment of not following orders. It makes no difference. Tightening the chains, Cyrus couldn't move even if she tried. Hands pinned above her head and legs two feet apart she was in the position of Lilly's choosing. Walking around to her backside, she gasped as she saw the openings where she guessed those amazing wings came from. Lilly reached out and touched the soft flesh without thinking and felt her pet flinch under her touch bringing her back to reality.

Come on Lil, stop messing around. She scolded herself.

Taking the flogger she rubbed it along her creature's beautiful backside. Getting her used to the feel of said flogger was more important in her book than using it on her. She wanted to teach her that she wasn't doing this because she was trying to be spiteful, she was teaching. She brought the flogger out and with a snap of her wrist, firmly landed on her pet's right cheek. Avis threw her head back but refused to scream out. Another strike against the left cheek and she could see the red marks sprouting beautifully. She gave 20 licks all together switching cheeks each time. Never did she utter a sound of pain or pleasure but she was glistening with arousal. Lilly decided one more lick and swung and the flogger firmly smacked those glistening lips. Avis squeezed her eyes shut and gasped at the pain and pleasure both and let her head sink down to look at the floor. She was trying to catch her breath as she felt the chains loosen and detach themselves from her.

"Get in the tub." That was all that had to be said to move her pet. She soundlessly got into the tub wincing as she sat down in the warm tub big enough for eight people. Lilly grabbed a sponge and soaped it and began to bathe the creature. "I need to find a proper name for you. You can't rightfully be called Avis anymore that's not a good name." Lilly washed the creature's back as she thought of possible names. "I got it, Miley. Miley is what I shall call you, when you are here or out in public. I will need one for playing at parties but you are a long way from getting to go so I have time."

Miley just stared straight ahead looking as if she also was in deep thought. She truly was a sight to behold. She would make a remarkable pet once she was properly trained. No doubt an excellent lover when she was deserving of it, too.

"Miley, lay your head back I need to wash the filth out of your hair." Her hair which had looked black just moments before, became a chestnut brown under the skillful fingers of Lilly's hands. This managed to make Miley even more gorgeous than before.

"Let's get you dried, I will have you taken to your room to eat tonight. I will not grant you clothes because of your behavior tonight. Good night, pet sweet dreams." Lilly left her where she stood locked to the wall.

Walking down into the foyer of her home she spotted another servant of hers. Her first servant, Jackson. She never had sex with any of the men, after so many years of good servitude she would grant them a servant of their own after she trained them herself.

"Jackson, dear. Go fetch our newest member and take her to the quest room I had set up. Make sure that they did their job in latching the windows and securing the doors. I don't want her getting out."

"Yes ma'am." With that Jackson raced to do his mistress' bidding.

Smiling to herself she entered the kitchen where Jake had just finished and was now plating the food for Miley. Jake was the newest pet and was still learning the finer things about being a servant.

"Jake what have you prepared for out newest arrival?"

"Beans and rice miss, for the protein. That is what you would have all arrivals have if I am not mistaken, miss" Jake said as he watched the floor.

"Very good, she will be dining in her room tonight. You are aware that any new pet I bring in is not to be touched at all unless I say." Lilly put her authority in her voice that begged to be challenged.

"Y-yes miss Lilly, I understand" Jake stuttered when he was nervous. It was kind of endearing.

"Thank you that is all, I would get that up there before it chills" With that Lilly turned on her heel and walked out.

_Hmmmm...a nice bath and early to bed I am going to have one hell of a day tomorrow._


	3. Short but Necessary

**Okay peeps, you show me love and I will show you love. So review and get people reading this thing and reviewing. I will make sure I get chapters up and get some good drama goin soon.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Except this computer so I am a nobody writing about somebodys lol. Here we go enjoy.**

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"MISTRESS! We need you to get to the new servant; She is going nuts!" Jackson said as he ran into the room with his head bowed.

"I'll be there in a minute." Stretching, she dismissed Jackson and rolled out of bed. She quickly got her robe on and noticed it was not even six in the morning. "Fuck!" She shook her head in anger and walked out of the room and down the hall.

The sound coming from Miley's room reminded her of a war, and she heard a feral growl that shook her soul. She opened the door to find the room in shambles. Miley had perched herself on top of the wardrobe closet and had wings out and teeth bared. Jackson shrunk into the far corner nursing his arm. Jake fled as soon as he had seen Lilly.

"ENOUGH!" Lilly bellowed in rage. "You will get down here NOW!"

Miley snapped her head in the direction of Lilly with surprise on her face. Lilly waited as Miley waged a war within herself to do as she was told or continue reeking havoc. Finally Miley's face went somber and her wings went back into hiding. She hopped down off the closet. Lilly then noticed that the leash had broke and also the creature had horrible cuts from the collar that was still attached.

"Jackson, get out of here and have Jake tend to your arm, NOW!" Jackson scurried away. With that she walked up to Miley with a purpose. The brunette looked straight into the blond's eyes and didn't back down. Nose to nose with each other, they were glaring hate and anger hoping the other would cave.

"I usually make it a point not to bruise or scar my pets but-" Lilly brought her hand back, closed her eyes, and swung with all her might. She didn't hear the smack, she heard a growl. Feeling sharp pain in her wrist her eyes shot open and Miley squeezed harder.

_She caught my wrist! _

Lilly's POV

I ignored the searing pain in my arm and made a point to bore my eyes at this bitch of a creature.

"Let me go, or it will be worse on you. Don't forget your place, Miley" I ground out through my teeth.

That seemed to register and she slowly let me go, her eyes never breaking contact with me.

"You will be punished, but we need to tend to your injuries first. I can't risk you going septic on me." I walked to the wall where an intercom was set up pushing a button there. "Jake bring up the first aid kit I need to play doctor to our new guest." Once I heard the confirmation I went back to her. Reaching up and slowly detaching the collar from her neck, her wounds were deeper than I realized. She stayed still to her credit I know this must hurt like a bitch. Her growling took me out of my thoughts. Looking back up at her, her eyes were fixed somewhere else. Following her sight I saw Jake holding the kit I needed.

I walked over, took it from him, and dismissed him. I walked to the bed and set down the kit.

"Come over here, I need to clean you up." Miley looked like she was deciding when she finally took a step towards me.

Once she was sitting on the bed I got the proper tools out and got to work. She never flinched, but she hissed quite a lot. I couldn't help the arousal I felt at the sound. It was so exotic and dangerous. After she was bandaged, I glanced at her face. She looked extremely confused and sniffed the air. The smirk that came over my pet's face when she looked at me made my eyes narrow.

"I told you when you first came in, pets usually don't even get a bed. It all has to be earned." She looked at me with that hate again and that made everything easier on me. "So with this little act, you forfeit all luxuries. I will have you moved to a less comfortable room tonight" With that I made a point to turn on my heels and walked out locking the door behind me.


End file.
